


two moons.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: i made a mistake by rereading vicaniyun's oblivion and now idk anymorewarnings: major character deaths





	1. 1/1

* * *

Yifan, a long silver-haired male with a tall and lean figure, awaits for someone near the lake, moonlight bathing over his skin causing him to glow with grace. He will proudly certify Prince Junmyeon will be the most beautiful creature under the soft light. The two moons are almost colliding. 

Yifan waits patiently for his love’s appearance. That’s the only thing he can do. The night when two moons encounter, only then they can meet. The Elders have constantly alerted them never to get together on other days or chaos will ensue for both worlds. 

Yifan is aware of the consequences of marrying the Water God’s son. Before they were wedded, they met often during meetings with the Elders but they were scared to be committed. They were scared of their own conflicted thoughts but after they had their first night, their feelings were reciprocated and they understood each other.

A smile curls on Yifan’s mouth as he recalls the profound memory. He decides to sit near the lake so he strips away the silver cloak he’s wearing and lets it fall on the grass. Yifan cups the water with his palm and watches it drips back compliantly into the lake, a sigh fleeing out of his parted lips. 

He plays with the water with his fingers, hoping his lover will appear soon. Just then, a circle of cerulean light surrounds the lake. Yifan’s lips spread into a wide smile. Junmyeon is here. In the center of the lake, there’s a long black-haired male with short stature and a slim body greets his vision. 

No matter how many times he witnesses Junmyeon emerging from the lake without a single drop of water on his body, it will always bring pure amazement to him. Yifan simply perches on his spot with his long and slender legs almost reaching the waters. 

He knows they will get wet later but he doesn’t care about it right now. As the blue light emitting from the prince nears his way, Yifan beams to the small figure, his lover’s sapphire cloak glistening with bright diamonds on the hems under the moonlight. 

“Hello,” A shy smile caresses Junmyeon’s lips. “Hi—” A huff escapes Yifan once the prince topples over him after tripping on his cloak. Junmyeon rests his hands on the grass at either side of the other prince’s head, shrieking, “I am sorry! I am so, so sorry—”

“Hey,” Yifan smiles fondly once he cages the smaller’s waist with his long arms. An instant flush paints over Junmyeon’s cheeks after he notices their unfitting position, “I did not mean to trip on you, Prince Yifan—” 

Yifan places his forefinger on his lover’s pink mouth, silencing him, “Have I told you about not using formalities with each other before?” The Water Prince darts his sight away almost bashfully. “I missed you,” He brings Junmyeon close towards him, their chest pressed against one another. 

Junmyeon quickly reddens by the sudden movement but he manages to reply, “I missed you more…” Yifan cups his face, gazing into his blinking eyes, “Show me how much you missed me.” Junmyeon instantly kisses the prince without hesitation. Yifan hums in approval, arms tight around Junmyeon’s middle.

The two moons have collided perfectly, becoming as one, same goes to the pair. They’re bare after a few slow heated rounds, both cuddled up side by side. “Yifan…” Said male lets out a questioning hum, sweeping his fingers through Junmyeon’s long hair as he peers at the white moon, his arm pillowing the smaller’s head. 

Yifan’s silver hair was set loose ever since their intimate moment. “I wish to ask you something…” Yifan peers down to his lover. Junmyeon perceives the consequences of marrying the son of Guardian of Sky. Both will be immortal. Both of their powers will be undefeatable. 

Both of them must sacrifice a few weeks of not meeting each other. He acknowledges it already but why does he feel like giving up? He tips his head upwards and discerns Yifan staring into his orbs. 

He smiles while cradling a side of his lover’s face, “Have you thought of us being mortals?” Junmyeon sees him blinking a lot of times. “What do you mean?” He doesn’t understand why Yifan sounds scared. So Yifan doesn’t have the same thought as him? 

“I want us to be mortals. I can’t bear seeing you only twice a month… I can’t…” 

Junmyeon doesn’t know when he starts crying. He’s pulled into Yifan’s warm embrace, his strong arms surrounding him firmly. “We can’t be mortals.” Junmyeon’s heart shatters into pieces by the taller’s flat response.

“We must kill each other to become mortals and we’ll only meet for the next thousands of years. Do you want that, Junmyeon? Do you want us to sacrifice our immortal lives just to meet who knows when?”

Junmyeon gapes emptily onto the prince’s bare torso. He acknowledges that fact but, still… “I want to see you for more than two days, Yifan.” Said male sighs as he sits up, nursing Junmyeon to do the same. Junmyeon lets Yifan cover his lower half with his silver cloak.

He leans close into his chest, sniffling as he harshly rubs his tears away which aren’t stopping, “It’s been twelve moons. We’ve only met twelve times within one hundred and fifty days. Imagine how our life will be if we met on those remaining days?”

Yifan stays silent, looking blankly into Junmyeon’s teary eyes. “I can’t do this anymore… I know we are bonded forever but I don’t want this kind of forever… I always want to be at your side,” Junmyeon continues sobbing into his chest, his short limbs looped around the prince’s middle. 

“Junmyeon, we can’t disobey the Elders’ orders—” 

“I want to have a life with you!” 

A strange sensation fuels Yifan’s chest when there’s a glint of rage in his love’s glassy orbs. He has never seen anger in Junmyeon before. Not only that, but the water from the lake is unstable. 

“Don’t you get it? Don’t you feel what I feel?” 

Junmyeon throws questions as he parts their close bodies away, sniffling and wiping his tears, “I’ve been watching mortals. I’ve seen thousands of them being happy with their other halves. Isn’t it wonderful, Yifan?”

Yifan is quiet as he observes his love’s tear-stained cheeks. “I don’t wish to kill you with my own hands,” He cradles one side of the beautiful male’s flawless face, tracing a thumb on the soft skin under his left eye. Junmyeon’s throat fills up with more wetness as he receives the loving gaze. 

He has no other choice then. 

Junmyeon closes the distance between their faces while clamping his palm over Yifan’s jaw carefully before a satisfying sound emerges from the taller. The cloak covering him slips away once he has straddled the prince’s stomach, Yifan lying on the grass with his back. 

When they part away, the Sky Prince sends a soft smile up to his love, grabbing onto Junmyeon’s wonderful curves but then, he frowns. Junmyeon is crying. “I’m sorry.” Yifan is unable to move when he descries Junmyeon drawing up a hand in the air.

Droplets of floating water trails towards the prince as it forms into some sort of sphere. A very short solid, sharp sphere at both of its sides. Yifan blanches. Before he’s able to try to stop Junmyeon, the prince grasps the water-formed sphere and directs it straight into his chest. 

An indescribable amount of pain spreads across his heart, red splattering out of his wounded torso. Yifan wails in agony, gurgling Junmyeon’s name as the Water Prince sobs. “I’m sorry,” Junmyeon drops a kiss onto Yifan’s lips for one last time.

Even though Yifan is becoming lightheaded, tears form in his eyes as he attempts to look at his love for one last time. Junmyeon’s tears fall onto his cheeks. The prince takes Yifan’s hand not without shaking and he wraps his long digits around the sphere. 

Junmyeon lifts himself, making sure the acute angle of the sphere is aimed at his own heart before shoving himself down. The pain is unimaginable. It travels throughout his whole body until it even hurts when he takes short breaths of air. 

Is Yifan experiencing this too? 

He rests his face near Yifan’s fading pulse, his sight blurring, his head dizzy. White and navy lights surround them in thin circles, slowly glowing making their way to the sky. The spell has been broken. They are no longer immortals. 

Zephyr brushes wildly around them, water splashing against the shoreline of the lake violently. Junmyeon is going unconscious, blood wetting the top of Yifan’s body like a second skin. He manages to link his fingers together with Yifan’s, settling their clasped hands on the grass. 

“May we meet… As Humans, Yifan,” Junmyeon breathes out his last word, smiling nimbly. He is certain Yifan’s arm has looped around his midriff before he has his eyes fluttering closed. “We… Will, Junmyeon,” Yifan releases his last breath as death consumes them both.

* * *


	2. [sequel]

* * *

Dreams.

Junmyeon keeps having these dreams.

Dreams of a man without a face.

It starts when he is ten years old.

“Mama, I dreamt of him again!” 

His mother only smiles shortly before continuing chatting on the phone. “Why do I always keep dreaming about him, Papa?” His father does not reply but leaves a pat on his head before heading for work. Junmyeon stops sharing what he dreams of to his parents. 

He keeps it to himself. He writes every little detail he dreams of on a book. The dreams never end. Sometimes he and the man are by the lake. Sometimes they’re walking along the river. Sometimes they’re chasing each other on the beach.

They are always near the water and the sky.

The face is always blank. The dreams continue even after a decade later. Junmyeon has memorized how the faceless man looks like, except for the face of course. Tall, lean, long silver hair, some sort of traditional royal white-collared grey robes. 

Junmyeon has no idea who the man is but he finds himself expecting to dream about him every night. 

It is the only way to escape from his hectic life. 

He receives a job from the same company he applied as an intern. They are giving him good pay and it is a five-day work. Junmyeon is twenty-five now and he lives alone. He has moved out of his parents’ house because they can be rarely seen at home. 

It does not feel like home anymore. 

Guys and girls come and go in and out of his life and he lets them be. 

They always leave first.

Just like his parents.

Junmyeon could not care less.

Three years later, he has been promoted as a manager due to his top-notch performance. 

As the man who acquaints himself as the Director’s second in command also known as the Deputy, Junmyeon does not mean to be rude but stare. He keeps watching until the other male sends him a coquettish smirk. 

Junmyeon does not recognize it because he has no clue why the young man looks so familiar. The Deputy is the Director’s younger brother, he finds out the next day from one of his colleagues. Due to the man’s dashing looks, he is adored (read: thirsted) by everyone.

By everyone, it means men and women.

Some of his colleagues boast that having a one-night stand with the Oh Sehun will be the best night of their whole life. Junmyeon scrunches his nose, turning his focus at his work as the people talk about their explicit bedroom life. 

A few days later, he notices an apparent thing. It seems like the CEO’s younger brother has eyes on him. Everywhere he goes, Oh Sehun is there, observing him like a hawk. Junmyeon thinks it is creepy but he cannot say that out loud to the Deputy who knows his ways in this building he half-owns, can he?

He always comes to his small apartment with morose but as soon as he lands the bed, a smile colors his mouth.

The faceless man will always make his nights better.

Not for long, unfortunately.

Oh Sehun is coming towards his way with hushed whispers filling the premise.

“Finally got you,” The man takes the vacant spot in front of him. Junmyeon is occupied with his presentation slide, his laptop resting on his lap, his sight glued to the screen to point out any errors. 

“You can’t ignore me forever, Kim Junmyeon.” 

Said male pulls his eyes away from his laptop’s screen, having a tight-lipped smile, “Can I help you, sir?” He neglects the strong familiarity radiating from the man. It seems like he has been with him before.

It cannot be, right… ?

“I’m personally giving you an invitation to my birthday event,” Oh Sehun slides the thin envelope across the table, “You’re expected to come, VVIP.” Junmyeon’s eyes become wide. A frown forms on his forehead a few seconds later, “Why I’m the VVIP?” 

Oh Sehun stands up, bending his body to reach his level, “You’ll know it if you come.” A chill crawls down to Junmyeon’s spine as the Deputy’s breath strokes the skin of his ear.

Days pass by.

Oh Sehun is actually a modest man. 

And very flirty.

He talks a lot but he buys Junmyeon’s favorite drinks so he is okay with it. Junmyeon mostly listens. He notes the male’s handsome features. The Deputy emits the same energy of the faceless man in his dreams. 

Junmyeon still has his suspicions so he does not want to confirm it yet. 

He likes Oh Sehun but not romantically. Junmyeon heads home, does the things he always does and heads to bed. He wakes up the next morning, sweating and feeling hot all over especially between his legs.

Junmyeon has never had this kind of dream.

It was…

Erotic.

He meets Oh Sehun every day and the dreams get more and more lascivious.

One week before the event, Junmyeon stops having dreams.

He does not understand.

Is it because he has found the faceless man?

Is it really Oh Sehun?

“You should chill a bit,” The voice next to his side chats too close near his ear due to the loud music blaring through the speakers, “It’s not like you’re going to work tomorrow.” Junmyeon lets out a nervous chuckle, holding the glass of beer? Wine? He does not know. 

Raised by strict parents, Junmyeon has been taught never to touch alcohol. Now that he is going to try it for the first time, it is scary and exhilarating at the same time. He has never felt this carefree before so why not giving it a try.

He keeps drinking and drinking, somehow loving the burn in his throat.

It is addictively intoxicating.

He cannot get enough.

“Whoa there,” A hand coils around his waist snugly as if it belongs there, “Easy, Junmyeon. You’re going to have your head splitting tomorrow.” An involuntary giggle emerges out of his mouth as he unconsciously leans his head against the tall man. 

The cologne enters his nostrils and Junmyeon hums comfily, liking the scent. “Hey, are you drunk?” Junmyeon answers a no but it is stifled against Oh Sehun’s three-piece suit. “Hey.” Junmyeon likes this feeling.

He likes how everything is blurry.

He likes how everything is fading.

He feels like he is floating.

He likes it.

Junmyeon tilts his head upwards to the call lazily, his cheek squashing against the outwear of the tall man. A quiet gasp leaves his mouth as the face nears to his. Junmyeon’s eyes flutter closed, grabbing the hem of the outwear as he does so but then, something in the back of his head urges him to push the man away. 

Junmyeon does not follow what it says as a sigh parts his parted lips, feeling warm, feeling safe…

_“Prince Junmyeon?”_

Junmyeon cracks his eyes open.

The voice.

Oh how he _longs _to hear that voice again.

Oh Sehun grabs onto his waist firmly and that is when he is conscious what the Deputy is about to do.

“I’m sorry,” His hand comes up to the man’s chest as he ducks, pushing him away, “I can’t…” Oh Sehun doesn’t back off but he edges in closer instead, “Don’t ignore your feelings, Junmyeon. You like me, don’t you?” What is there to ignore? He likes him? Why should he like Oh Sehun? 

There is nothing to like about the man romantically. His voice fails him and his head hurts as Oh Sehun raises his face with a finger under his chin, their mouths inches apart as the male closes in. An arm curls around his middle from behind before Junmyeon is dragged away from the man.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

_The voice._

“Do you want to turn up on the news tomorrow and tarnish our name?”

_Junmyeon recognizes the voice. _

He gawks at the glossy black marble tiles blankly before his gaze rises to the stranger’s hand on his stomach which is holding him so tenderly… Just like the faceless man in his dreams. His vision is misty, a muted cry leaving his lips as his fingers shake without any reason before he coats the hand with his own. 

An electrifying rush of current jolts throughout his body. 

This stranger is the man.

The faceless man from his dreams.

Junmyeon wishes to see him. He badly wants to but due to too much booze clogging his system, he is unable to have a glimpse. Stubborn, he does look at the man but he cannot see the face because of the bright lights above them. 

It blocks Junmyeon from seeing this man who is holding him. Junmyeon cannot feel his legs anymore so he staggers into the stranger’s arms, blacking out. There is a smile on his lips as he is cocooned in the familiar embrace he felt from his dreams.

+++

He wakes up to an empty bed. A king-sized mattress with navy blue fitted sheets caresses underneath his palms as he makes an attempt to remember yesterday night. Junmyeon glances downwards to see he’s fully clothed, not one thing is discarded. 

The room he is in is large. Too large for one person. This must be the man’s bedroom which means… This must be the main bedroom in the house? Condominium? He does not even know where he is. He cannot think of anything right now due to his headache.

Junmyeon manages to head out of the premise with his head buzzing, never looking back.

A couple of minutes later, the stranger from yesterday walks into the room with a tray of homemade breakfast only to see no one.

Their face falls with dejection.

+++

Junmyeon has no idea what is happening.

It is so frustrating.

Who is the man in his dreams?

Why does he keep dreaming about him?

How come the embrace of the stranger from that night felt so familiar?

Oh Sehun does not bother him anymore much to his relief.

He is cooped up together with the unseen CEO.

The CEO has never gone out of his office even it is night, he heard from his workmates.

Also, Oh Sehun and the CEO are stepbrothers.

It is quite surprising at first but then, Junmyeon has never seen the elder brother of Oh Sehun.

** _Must be a balding guy._ **

“Hey.”

Junmyeon’s shoulders jolt once Oh Sehun greets him from behind. “I need to leave,” Junmyeon keeps his head low as he fishes for his car keys. “No, wait. I want to apologize—” “Let me go,” His voice comes out snappy as he yanks his wrist away from the male before he sends a sharp glare. 

Oh Sehun backs away with his hands in the air, “I just want to say I’m sorry.” Junmyeon frowns with anger as he vaguely remembers how this man almost took advantage easily of him that night, “You’re not.”

“I’m telling you the truth.”

Junmyeon observes him skeptically, eyeing the younger male’s countenance. “You’re forgiven,” He mumbles half-heartedly before taking his leave. “Will you let me convey my apology with dinner?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes with a silent groan. 

He stores his bag and his coat into the passenger seat and hurries to the driver’s seat but Oh Sehun stops him once again with his hand on the car door. “What do you want?” Junmyeon is losing his patience.

The only thing which is holding him back from screaming at the man’s face is the latter’s position. “Just one dinner. I won’t be seeing you after that. Please?” Junmyeon nods recklessly, wanting to just drive away from here and have a good dream. 

“This Thursday. 8pm at Moonlight. There’ll be a car picking you up,” Oh Sehun gives him a cheeky grin before bowing his head, “Please do come.” Then, he leaves. Junmyeon wonders what he has set himself up into.

+++

There is indeed a car at the entrance of his apartment. Junmyeon gets on it, sighing deeply. The chauffeur greets him and Junmyeon only bows. He does not take notice of extravagant features of the sedan because all he has in mind is how fast he wants this dinner to end as soon as he reaches there.

As he occupies himself with the night view of the city, his phone vibrates with a message.

_Hi Junmyeon, it’s Oh Sehun._

_I can’t make it tonight but don’t worry, there’ll be someone else accompanying you in my place._

_The person you’re going to meet is the busiest man and I had to pay him for this._

_Before you even think of leaving, you can’t._

** _What the hell._ **

“Excuse me, sir? Can you turn the car around?”

“No can do, Mr Kim. Orders from Young Master Oh.”

Junmyeon grits his teeth with sheer irritation.

He has no other choice.

There is a man seated in a secluded corner of the vintage ambiance.

“Hello.”

Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat.

“Have a seat.”

His heart does its thing again.

_“Prince Junmyeon?”_

The voice.

Junmyeon acknowledges this voice.

He has been dreaming about it for more than a decade.

There is no way he cannot miss it.

He does not dare to have their eyes connect as he takes his seat. Slowly dragging his sight above, Junmyeon’s breath is caught in his throat. The smile he receives is absolutely charming. Translucent petals come down from above as Junmyeon has his gaze transfixed on the man. 

It cannot be, right… ? 

Junmyeon does not have the chance to speak as the menu is given to them by the waiters. He takes secret glances of the man across him from time to time. The man is wearing a navy blue suit without a tie. Round thin-framed spectacles are settling nicely on his handsome face. 

Hair swept back dashingly with few strands hovering over the temples. Junmyeon closes his eyes briefly as he imagines this man with silver hair. A perfect match. If only he can take off the glasses, only then he will know it for sure.

“Have you chosen anything you’d like?”

A whoosh of goosebumps travels throughout his veins as the voice, _the sweet voice_, asks. Junmyeon holds in the flush as he mumbles while fumbling with the menu before his brows are drawn upwards. Everything is so pricey here. There is no way he can afford any of these delicious-looking foods. 

“Ah, the bill’s on me. Please do choose anything you’d like, Mr Kim.” 

Junmyeon does not become a goo this time as he blinks at the male questioningly.

“Oh Sehun told me little details about you.”

Junmyeon nods in understanding. Of course. How else this man can know his name? “Did he really paid you for this?” The man seems to be flustered at first before he gives a curt nod with a small, “Yes.” 

There is a hint of a smirk growing across Junmyeon’s mouth as he orders the most expensive dish among the other foods from the menu. He does not take notice of the fond smile from the man.

Junmyeon’s little revenge for Oh Sehun is long forgotten as the two males click fast. Their conversations have gone from their work to their interests and their personal life. It feels like they have been friends for decades. 

Junmyeon wishes time can be extended. Mr Wu is such a gentleman. He is just slightly distracted because is this man from his dreams, or not? Junmyeon cannot even confirm it either because he has not seen the face in his dreams before.

He nearly squeals out of delight as the man offers a ride home. They stay quiet in the car though, letting the music occupying the comfortable silence. Before Junmyeon steps out of the car after they have arrived, he requests something out of ordinary, “Can I take off your glasses… ?” 

Mr Wu only blinks but he nods a second later. Junmyeon holds in the staggering breath as the male brings his face close. Junmyeon’s hand makes its way up to Mr Wu’s face, slowly detaching the spectacles and lowering it between them. 

His mouth is slightly ajar as he stares into those mesmerizing orbs. He feels like he has been in this situation before. Being so close to the man in his dreams… The smallest gasp erupts out of his parted lips when Mr Wu cradles his small hand to his thigh. 

The male inches closer with apparent hesitance as if he is looking for some sort of approval.

Junmyeon’s eyes lower for the briefest moment at Mr Wu’s plush lips.

A blush paints both of their cheeks as their eyes meet but due to the dim lighting, it cannot be seen. Junmyeon smiles shortly before eyeing those inviting lips, slowing moving forward. Mr Wu copies his action, tightening his hold on Junmyeon’s hand. 

A rush of euphoria floods Junmyeon’s system as their mouths touch. Junmyeon lets out the tiniest whimper once Mr Wu’s hand is gripping hard onto his waist minutes later.

Junmyeon never wants the hand to leave so he drags down the collar of Mr Wu’s blazer, their mouths meeting again after parting for air. More. Junmyeon wants _more_. Junmyeon _aches_ for _more_. 

Their short and careful kisses are becoming longer and messier, feeling the air heating up even though the air conditioner is on. An overwhelming chill shoots down to Junmyeon’s spine as Mr Wu hums low in his throat as the French kiss has become filthier than ever.

Not only that, but the hand has also been rubbing his back from the very beginning and every time the male pulls him close, Junmyeon feels hot all over as their chests are pressed momentarily.

He wants to feel the latter too.

Too much.

Everything is too much.

The little gap between them is too much.

The hazy sensation clouding his head is too much.

Yet Junmyeon wants more.

He wants _all_.

So when their eyes lock after their longest kiss, Junmyeon detects the untold desire swimming in those orbs through his heady state. His soul feels absolutely the same. “Do you,” Mr Wu pants into his neck shyly as he catches his breaths, “Want this… ?” 

Junmyeon nuzzles his nose into the taller’s semi-long hair languidly before lowering his mouth to the latter’s ear as he cups the male’s jaw, his voice coming out more sensual than he thought, “Very much…”

Mr Wu shivers by his reply.

“Lead me to your place,” The male drops a kiss on Junmyeon’s knuckles and sends him one of those attractive smiles again, making Junmyeon a puddle of goo. Once they are in the lift, Junmyeon presses close against the taller and his whole being is _screaming_ with utter gratification. 

“There are cameras…” 

Junmyeon pouts (it does a thing to the taller’s heart but of course Junmyeon does not know that) as Mr Wu dodges his kiss, “It’s broken. I’ve lived here for five years and the maintenance hasn’t got it fixed yet.”

The male wastes no time as he crashes their mouths together.

Junmyeon is literally dissolving. The kiss is so full of something he cannot comprehend at the moment. It is soft and deep but gentle. Moreover, Mr Wu is treating him so carefully. 

Long arms circled his body, giving him pleasant scratches on his scalp and the occasional tilts of his head causes their mouths to be perfectly aligned, making their kisses to be deeper and deeper. 

Too much. 

Yet Junmyeon wants more. 

_Needs_ more.

He pops open the first two buttons of Mr Wu’s shirt while dragging his teeth over the taller’s lower lip ever so lightly. The low rumble Junmyeon gets from the latter flares up every fibre in his whole being.

There is something solid weighted against his stomach and once he parts their mouth to look down at it, Junmyeon blushes hard. Mr Wu refuses to look at him so he has his face hiding into Junmyeon’s neck. 

Junmyeon is still blushing as if he is a virgin. His own pants have been feeling uncomfortably tight for a while but it is not that evident. The designated floor arrives and Junmyeon drags Mr Wu out of the elevator leading the way, hand in hand. Junmyeon types in the code in hurry. 

As soon as the door closes, Mr Wu confines him against it cautiously. The kisses are much fiery this time and Junmyeon takes it all. Besides, he wants more. He helps Mr Wu by removing the blazer on him, the outwear swiftly meeting the floor. 

All of the buttons are loosened but the shirt is still on the latter and Junmyeon pays no attention to it. It will be gone the moment they reach the bedroom anyway. He unbuckles his belt and shimmies out of his pants, their mouths never parting, only a little for oxygen. 

“Mr Kim,” The male breathes deeply as they take a long break, the voice being so close to Junmyeon’s ear and it gives him goosebumps. “It’s Junmyeon,” He announces with a heavy pant, caressing the semi-long locks of the taller’s hair. 

Yifan nods into his heated skin before Junmyeon feels the plush lips tracing light kisses down to his bared neck, “Junmyeon, can I…” Junmyeon quivers with pure need by the way his name sounded so smoking hot coming from the latter. 

He is pretty sure his legs are about to give out any time soon. Before that can happen, he grabs onto Mr Wu’s waist for support, stuttering out, “Y-Yes.”

Deep.

The bite is _deep_.

Junmyeon shuts his eyes close, moaning in pain plus pleasure as the male leaves more, causing Junmyeon to be completely aroused. The same goes for Mr Wu. Junmyeon notices the tent down there and he cups it, emitting a gasp from the latter. 

“Let’s go,” He pecks onto the freshly kissed lips, smiling sweetly. Junmyeon does not take notice of the flush on Mr Wu’s cheeks and also the red tips of his ears as they kiss again, gradually working their way to the bedroom.

Every little gesture the man does has Junmyeon swooning.

The male did not even push him to the mattress. He lays him down gingerly instead with a hand on the back of his head, making sure his head touches the pillow. “Are you comfortable?” Junmyeon’s heart unnecessarily speeds up just from the simple question. 

He kisses the male as an answer, his arms looping around the taller’s neck awhile later, grinding against him teasingly. Junmyeon swallows the groan, confirming that the male likes this so he does that over and over again after hooking one of his legs around Mr Wu’s waist.

Junmyeon’s toes curl with delight as Mr Wu does that thing he likes again with that skillful tongue of his.

Goodness, this man can do this all night and Junmyeon will come untouched.

“Can I touch you… ?”

The question is muffled against Junmyeon’s heated skin of his neck but Junmyeon hears it anyway so he responds with a breathy, _“Yes.”_ Junmyeon bites on his lower lip as the tight fabric makes contact against his hardened length, his body waiting with nothing but eager. 

He kicks off his underwear and an instant gasp emits out of him once long warm fingers surround him completely. A loud moan comes out from him seconds later as Mr Wu sucks on the perked bud on his torso while stroking him fast.

Junmyeon has no idea how his dress shirt disappeared from his own body. His hands are glued to the taller’s shoulders at first before they slip around his neck. Just like he has expected, there is no shirt on Mr Wu too. He suddenly remembers something.

Loosening his grip around the taller’s neck, he frames the latter’s face tenderly to have his attention. “Y-Your name,” Junmyeon pants out. “Yes… ?” Junmyeon presses his lips and he closes his eyes temporarily as Mr Wu does not stop down there.

“I haven’t g-gotten your full name,” Junmyeon writhes underneath the male as the pleasure increases. There is a slight worry in Mr Wu’s orbs but when Junmyeon blinks, it is gone. The male stops and Junmyeon nearly whimpers as the tightening sensation in the pit of his stomach vanishes just like that. 

Mr Wu kisses him briefly before pressing their foreheads together, causing Junmyeon to melt by his soft gaze, “It’s Kris.” And that is the only thing spilling out of Junmyeon’s lips little while later and for the whole night.

+++

Gone.

Kris is gone.

Junmyeon does not understand.

He thought he will stay.

Has the other male not felt it?

Has he not sensed the strong familiarity between them?

The electricity of their touch?

Junmyeon swore he saw a vague picture of two moons colliding every time he came.

It has been such a while since he had a long night like yesterday and he is honestly disappointed and _sad_ that Kris did not stay. Junmyeon cannot even walk due to his sore legs and aching back as soon as he is on his own two feet. 

He requests for emergency leave and the admin has approved it within minutes. Junmyeon flops back on the bed with a huff. No one has ever cleaned him up like this. No one. There is something out of ordinary from the man. Junmyeon can feel it. Other than that, he is in Kris’ shirt from yesterday.

Kris must have worn it on him before he left.

Why would the man do that?

What is Kris trying to imply?

+++

It has been a month.

He is down these days ever since the dreams have stopped.

Junmyeon unknowingly misses the man in his dreams as well as Kris.

Oh Sehun is firm with not sharing any information about the man he had a one-night stand with.

_I told you he’s the busiest man in this country and that’s all I can say about him._

Junmyeon reads the text over and over again.

It is so frustrating until he does not realize tears are blurring his field of vision.

He feels all kinds of feelings.

Anger.

Despair.

Love—

Junmyeon gulps.

Maybe he does love the man in his dreams.

All these times, he has not realized it…

Until Kris walked into his life.

Junmyeon must find this mysterious man no matter what.

+++

“We are recruiting a secretary for our Director of our current employees. Please do fill the forms which will be presented to each of your tables respectively. Oh and one more thing … ”

Junmyeon does not pay attention as he writes down his details as soon as he receives the piece of paper. Oh Sehun has been unreachable. Maybe the male has changed his number. Junmyeon has looked up into the internet for Kris since Oh Sehun has stated the man is the busiest in the country. Unfortunately, no single results match the mysterious man. Junmyeon is very near to give this up.

+++

Junmyeon springs up awake. Tears are tracing down his face, short little pants leaving his parted lips. His heart is pumping rapidly as if he has taken a long run. Taking a good look around out of fright, he relaxes once he verifies he’s in his bedroom. 

Junmyeon then hurriedly takes off his shirt and rubs his chest to see whether there is blood in the middle of his chest. He feels nothing. Unsatisfied, Junmyeon races to the bathroom and he stares at himself in the mirror, having a clear image.

He can see red splattered against his chest but once he blinks, it is gone. Junmyeon lets out a cry, his body shaking with disbelief as he hugs himself. He killed him. He has murdered the man in his dreams. He has killed the man in his dreams with his own two hands. 

He saw him. He saw the face. He saw Kris. He saw Kris with his long silver hair, looking devastated. Junmyeon falls on his knees with his hands covering his face, wailing out loud.

What has he done?

+++

“Mr Kim, the Director wants this to reach you.”

One of the senior administrators from the board meeting approaches while handing him an envelope. _From: Director Li._ Junmyeon blinks at it before peering up to the woman, “Is there anything the matter, Miss Jung?” 

The lady only gives him a smile of professionalism, “You might want to read it. I’ll be taking my leave.” Junmyeon’s head cocks to a side with confusion as he stares at the letter. Making sure no one is around since his workmates are meddlesome people, he peels it open.

Junmyeon drops it after he completes reading it.

He has been chosen to be Director Li’s secretary.

Junmyeon picks it up and hastens outside from peering eyes. He ends up at the staircase used for emergencies. Junmyeon covers his mouth with stupefaction. His pay has been increased. He will have his own attire sent to his apartment and he will have to wear it starting next Monday. 

His job will start on the exact day. The things he will need are being prepared by Miss Jung. Junmyeon feels like he is dreaming. It feels too good to be true. He thanks Director Li all day and all night long.

+++

It is Monday.

Junmyeon is downhearted. Of all days, Kris came to his dream yesterday night. The determination and excitement of his first day are swept away like ocean waves, substituting it with guilt. Even though he has received lots of positive remarks on his new attire, Junmyeon’s spirit is still low. 

Miss Jung even points out his gloomy face as she gives him a clutch bag worth thousands and a sleek clipboard. Junmyeon just brushes it off with a smile. Deep down, he misses Kris but… He does not want to see him ever again. He has killed the man from his past life.

The dream was so detailed.

The way he used his water abilities…

The way the other male looked so surprised…

The way crimson splashed their bodies…

No wonder the male has left the night after they did the deed.

Maybe Kris _knows_.

Junmyeon clutches one side of his head before the elevator opens. He pats his side-swept hair neatly and smiles at the mirror, forcing to raise his own spirits. He does not want to make a negative impression on Director Li. 

Someone is inside the Director’s office so he chooses to wait but then, Miss Jung gives him a little push on his back with a wish of good luck. She disappears before he can say thanks. He hopes he can work tomorrow but there is nothing he can do right now. 

Knocking twice on the door, it slides open. The CEO is conversing with the person standing in front of his desk. It seems to be in Mandarin. Junmyeon only understands a little from this far but he tries not to nose into their conversation so he stares down at his shoes, hugging the clipboard close.

“See you soon, brother.” 

Junmyeon’s head perks up at the title out of confusion. All colors leave his face and he almost loses his grip on his clipboard as soon as Oh Sehun walks away from his standing spot when he sees the director.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Junmyeon wants to run.

He really wants to.

The man from his dreams.

He is right there, sitting up straight on the leather seat.

Director Li is Kris.

_“I’m sorry.”_

The two words from his dreams resonate in his head over and over again. It was what he said before he killed the man in his dreams and himself too. Intimate memories from that night roses, making him feel queasy. After Oh Sehun leaves, he determines to do the same. 

“Junmyeon.” 

Said male halts with a gulp. The door is not opening. It is locked. The man must have locked it. “Don’t run, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon’s hand does not stop shaking as he tries to go through the door. He is scared. He killed the man. His lover. A prince. A god.

How angry can the man be when the killer is right in front of him?

Junmyeon hears footsteps nearing.

He does not want to see Kris.

He wants to perish.

“T-This must be a mistake,” Junmyeon breathes out, still trying to unlock the door which he knows it is pointless. “Nothing is a mistake,” Kris’ deep voice is too near. Junmyeon does not want to see him. He does not deserve to be in Kris’ presence. 

There is a hand on his shoulder before he is turned around slowly. Junmyeon nearly jolts from the touch. All he wants to do is scream and shout at him to go away but nothing comes out.

He keeps his head hanging low, feeling a range of emotions until his head feels like exploding. “Look at me, Junmyeon.” He does the opposite. A palm clamps a side of his face before it is being elevated. Junmyeon trembles by the touch. 

This is the same man from his dreams. This is the same man he shared the night with. Junmyeon is such an idiot. He should not have dragged him into his apartment. Or else he would not have fallen for this mysterious man. 

Kris is not mysterious anymore now that he _knows_ who he is.

The water pooling in his eyes finally descends as he stares into Kris’ captivating orbs. The taller lets out a smile which comes out sad, “Why are you crying?” Junmyeon parts his lips to speak but a sob comes out instead. 

Junmyeon covers his mouth with his hand, the clipboard loosening from his grip as well as his clutch. It lands to the floor when Kris pulls him into his embrace. “I missed you.” Junmyeon’s body shakes by the voice which is too close, the pleasant warmth painfully feeling too familiar.

“My name is Li Jiaheng and I go by Kris Wu but with you, I’m known as Yifan.”

Junmyeon sobs harder.

Yes.

He was Prince Yifan.

They were gods.

He is too content in the hug until he remembers he killed this man. Junmyeon squirms away with strength because Yifan is not letting him go. He pushes his back against the glass door once he gets to free himself, covering his face fully with the palms of his hands. 

Pathetic is all he feels. He is in his mid-thirties and here he is, crying in front of the Director. “Junmyeon,” Yifan holds his wrists, prying them away effortlessly, “Junmyeon, look at me.” He does look at him, sniffling aggressively as the waterworks do not halt. Yifan should be cursing him. 

He should be treated the opposite of what he is doing now. “I d-dreamt of you,” Junmyeon blabbers out, eyes averting everywhere scared that Yifan would not believe him, “I dreamt of you a lot.” Yifan responds with a smile that comes out too fond, “I know.” 

He lowers Junmyeon’s wrists, having their hands clasped together, reminding Junmyeon of their intimate night, “I had dreams about you too.” Junmyeon would have blushed by now if only he is not crying right now. 

“I killed you,” Junmyeon releases a heavy breath out of relief as he lets those out of his chest, “I-I killed you before. Why aren’t y-you mad at me?” Yifan tilts his head to one side, gazing at him like he is the only man in the world, “Don’t you know the reason why?” 

Junmyeon blinks cluelessly, “Huh?” Honestly, he has never thought of that. The dream did not continue because he jolted awake in the middle of it. Why did he kill Yifan? What for? Yifan frames his face with his large hands, connecting their gaze, “It’s because we would meet again as mortals.”

_“May we meet… As humans, Yifan.”_

Junmyeon shuts his eyes, his head starting to ache as he listens to his own voice. Then, there is a vivid image of Prince Yifan lying flat on the lush grass, his arm winding around the small body atop of him, _“We… Will, Junmyeon.”_

Junmyeon wants to crush his skull. His head hurts too much. His legs fail him so he falls. He falls but Yifan catches him into his arms. Yifan keeps calling his name and Junmyeon cannot even utter a word. 

“Why,” He pauses after he deems he is doing okay, “Why did you leave that day…” He has a hand fisting tightly into the taller’s branded shirt, peering up to the face which is spreading with guilt. 

“I… We started off wrong. I first saw you at Sehun’s birthday party but I wasn’t sure it was you. You fainted that night so I brought you home but you left the next day. I wanted to talk to you about the dreams so Sehun arranged the dinner but when I saw you for the second time that night, I… I was enchanted. It’s really you who I’ve dreamt of all these years…” 

Warmth invades Junmyeon’s cheeks at that. He snuggles into the broad chest, a set of new tears coming out. Due to the silence, Yifan takes it negatively so he quickly apologizes with deep remorse, “I’m sorry for leaving without a word. I felt awful after I woke up, seeing you so close next to me because I wanted it to be forever but then I realized we started off wrong. I couldn’t reach you—” 

Junmyeon grasps his fingers into the taller’s shirt before standing on his tiptoes, kissing his lips softly. Despite being startled, Yifan replies to the kiss slowly just the way Junmyeon likes it. He has a hand on the back of Junmyeon’s head, an arm curling around his waist to keep him close, lips gliding against lips smoothly. 

Junmyeon shudders. The kiss feels precisely the same from that night. He feels pleased and happy at the same time. The tender gaze he receives from Yifan makes his heart flutter just like that night they met. He palms the taller male’s face, gazing into those mesmerizing eyes with a smile on his face. 

His countenance then transforms into worry as he asks with caution, “Do you want this… ?” Yifan’s smile is dazzling as ever, covering his own hands over Junmyeon’s before he dives in for another kiss, “Very much.”

* * *


End file.
